Letters
by HarrytheLaxer
Summary: A collection of letters from Deathly Hallows. Follows cannon, but delves deeper into character emotions. Starts with letters from Harry to Ginny, and that is what the majority of the letters are going to be, but there will be a certain amout of variation. Update every three days, depending on author's schedule.
1. Letter 1

My Dearest Ginny,

Life without you is like breathing without air. It just doesn't work. I've tried to make it on my own, and something is missing. But I currently have managed to hold on to one little air bubble, one shred of you that has made it through. I know I destroyed all chance of there ever being an 'us' again, and I accept that fact. But, my air pocket, my little life preserver, is the fact that I broke up with you for you. Because, with me, you're not safe. With me, life isn't ever a guarantee. Every night you would have been cold and hungry, and I would have been helpless. And when, if, I ever get back, I know things won't ever be the same. There's no way they can be. But, if ever you have a lonely night and need a friend, there will always be a seat open, right next to me. I know this letter will never be received. Hell, it'll never be sent. But I love you. I'm a coward, and wasn't ever able to say that to your face. Was I afraid of rejection? Maybe. Was it some small emotional problem left over from the Dursley's? Probably. But I don't give a damn. There's no excuse for my ignorance, and I will never forgive myself for that. When I get back, you'll probably have moved on to some other guy, because really, there's nothing special about me. You deserve better than a fame-seeking vigilante, who can't even support himself, let alone a family. I guess Snape was right after all. Ha. For now, I'll just sit alone, rotting in the Dursley's, waiting for your family to come pick me up, as always. I guess I'll see you at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

All my love, forever and always,

Harry


	2. Letter 2

My dearest Ginny,

My worst fears were confirmed today. With you so close, I was about to snap and beg you to forgive me. I had just gotten back from our escape, and was on an adrenaline high. I probably wouldn't have been able to resist. And then I learned that Mad-Eye died. And I crashed. I fell faster than gravity could pull me, and reality came crashing down with me. This was why I couldn't take you with us. This was why I couldn't beg for your forgiveness. This was why I couldn't love you. I needed you so bad today. I needed you like an addict needs his drug. But I couldn't allow myself to indulge even the slightest. I cause death; I am a murderer in the first degree. I killed Sirius. I killed Dumbledore. And now I can add Mad-Eye to my list, and I absolutely refuse to add your name to that ever growing list. I was so close to leaving today. I would have if your family didn't stop me. If this keeps up, there won't be anyone left to fight for. I'm not sure I can do this anymore. But I have to, I'm the only one who can, right? With me, everyone I know dies. Without me, everyone dies, regardless. Damn Voldemort! Damn his black soul straight to hell! But no one but me can send him on his way, so I have to. I wish that I could just walk up to him and kill him right now, but those horcruxes are what's saving him. I doubt that I could beat him in a duel, but when I die, I'm dragging his dead corpse down to hell with me. But that's not possible right now. I just wish that I had someone to guide me, help me along. But for the first time in my life, I'm truly alone. Hermione and Ron will try to help, but this falls squarely on my shoulders, and I have to bear it. I feel there is a great chasm between me and everyone else. I feel you might be the only one who would understand, and yet, once again, you've been torn away from me, and I'm all by myself.

Harry


	3. Letter 3

Hermione,

Hey, I've missed you. I would never be able to say this to your face, so I'm saying it here. I don't know what this emotion is, the one that I feel every time I look at you. Whatever it is, I know it can't be good. I shouldn't be feeling this way, you're basically my sister. And it would never work out anyway. I mean, you could have Harry. Now that he's broken up with my sister, he's fair game. He's got money, he's got fame. Hell, he's better than me in every way. Doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the time we do have together. The which my mum isn't giving us much of. Bloody git. I know, I know. I can hear you nagging, "Ronald, she's your mother. Don't talk about her like that!" Yeah yeah, it's kinda sad really. I have a nagging version of you wherever I go. Blah blah blah, do this, don't do that, emotional range of a teaspoon, blah blah blah. And that is exactly why you'll never see this letter. No reason to hurt my already slim chances with you. No reason at all. Harry's birthday is tomorrow. I'm pretty excited. We get to have cake. My mom's talking about it being a Snitch. Which means her gold icing, and that's amazing! It tastes so good! Oh, he gets the trace taken off as well, and that's cool. But I get cake! I miss those Hogwarts feasts so much! All that food! Even more than (and better than, but don't tell her that) my mum's food. Now I'm rambling, so I'll end this sorry excuse for a letter quickly. I bet Harry writes letters better than I do as well. Whatever. I've been second best for so long anyway; it doesn't even phase me anymore.

-Ron


	4. Letter 4

Dumbledore,

I have officially lost my mind. I am now writing letters to dead people. But I need your help now more than ever. Ron got your Deluminator, Hermione got a book, and all I got was the Snitch. The Deluminator has an obvious purpose, and The Tales of Beetle the Bardis at least informational. But the Snitch does nothing. Oh, I'm sure it does something of some hidden importance that I am not yet ready to know, but that does me absolutely no help as of now. Any day, I'm going to be leaving with Ron and Hermione to go on our 'mission', and unless this Snitch does something, it'll be nothing but dead weight. I'll hold onto it, of course. How stupid would I be if I left it behind, and it was vital to our success? But, even after you're dead, you're still keeping secrets. Even when I am now the only one left who can stand up against Voldemort, I still can't be trusted. I know I'm seventeen, and I should be able to get past this, and I'll probably be over it by tomorrow morning, but for now I can't. It's just so frustrating that you always decide what's best for me, without telling me that you've even decided anything at all. But even with all your secrecy, I wish you were here. I could really use your help for our trip. I have no idea where to start and am just as clueless on where to look after. But now, instead of just myself to look after, I have Ron and Hermione to. I just really have no room for error here.

-Harry


End file.
